The mathematical and statistical theories of radioimmunoassay and related techniques have been under development. We have been interested in the enzyme multiplied immunological technique (EMIT), the enzyme-linked-immuno-adsorbent assay (ELISA), and the chemiluminescent assays. The mathematical theory of optimization of RIA, and appropriate computer programs have been further developed.